


something about adhesive

by breathingvacancy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingvacancy/pseuds/breathingvacancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was practice?”</p><p>“It was fine.” Haru shrugs.</p><p>Kisumi nods and doesn’t say any more. This is what nudges Haru’s concern into worry. Kisumi is hardly ever quiet. Normally he’d be probing Haru for details and complaining that he was cold if he ignored them, or milking his condition and begging Haru to massage him and kiss it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about adhesive

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah blah dumpy melon blah blah blah blah can't fic blah blah bla-blah-de-blah.

When he arrives back to the apartment, Haru is surprised to see Kisumi’s shoes at the door.

“I’m home,” he calls softly.

“Welcome back,” comes the reply.

“I thought you were work—“ Haru breaks off as he winds into the living room and finds Kisumi stretched out on the couch, one toweled ice pack atop a knee propped up by pillows.

“I had a little accident,” he explains sheepishly. “Someone forgot to put away a rolltainer and I couldn’t see it over all the boxes I was carrying…”

“You fell?” Haru frowns and pads over. Upon closer inspection, the ice pack is melted.

“Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing.” Kisumi sighs. “How was practice?”

“It was fine.” Haru shrugs. His coach was trying to push him to be more motivated about an upcoming race at the end of the month. The pool had had a little too much chlorine today too.

Kisumi nods and doesn’t say any more. This is what nudges Haru’s concern into worry. Kisumi is hardly ever quiet. Normally he’d be probing Haru for details and complaining that he was cold if he ignored them, or milking his condition and begging Haru to massage him and kiss it all better.

“You’re in pain,” Haru decides as he lays a hand on Kisumi’s cheek.

“It isn’t bad,” Kisumi insists like Haru can’t see the line in his brow or his colorless complexion, or how taut the edges of his fake smile are.

Haru hums and lifts the melted ice pack. His boyfriend’s knee is obviously inflamed, puffy and stoplight red. Narrowing his eyes, Haru brushes his fingers over it as gently as possible.

“That’s a lot of swelling.”

“It’s not—” Kisumi cuts himself off when Haru gives him a warning glower. “Okay, you’re right. It hurts. It probably wouldn’t be as bad if I changed the ice, but I didn’t want to get up.”

“Can you bend it?”

“I can…I really don’t want to though.” Kisumi bites his lip and tips his head back.

“Alright.” Haru hesitates for a moment before he presses his lips to his temple. He retrieves a roll of elastic bandaging from the bathroom and then pours new ice cubes into the pack. Kisumi can be insufferable but now he’s really suffering and Haru is going to help the best he can.

“Sit up straight and give me your leg,” he says and parks himself before the couch.

Kisumi sits straighter and turns with slow, stiff movements, his face twisting in a pained grimace.

“Not too tight,” he begs as Haru begins to wrap his knee.

“I know.” Haru gingerly folds layer after layer around the swollen joint, tight enough to offer support but no tighter than that. He secures it with a metal clip and after a moment of tentative deliberation, a soft kiss.

Kisumi smiles a bit at that. “Aww, Haru. All you’re missing is a cute nurse’s outfit.”

“Shut it,” Haru huffs lightly.

“No, really. You could totally pull it off. You've got the ass and the legs.” Kisumi resumes his original position and Haru doesn’t miss his wince.

Lips pursed, he applies the ice pack. “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

“I already feel better now that you’re here.” Kisumi gives him a shiny smile which weakens as Haru folds his arms and fixes him with an iron stare. “Oh, alright…I will if it’s not any better tomorrow.”

Haru exhales and unfolds his arms. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No,” Kisumi says although Haru somewhat expects him to start milking it now (and remains somewhat unsettled when this is not the case). “Just sit with me.”

“Scoot up.” Haru scuttles in as he does so and folds his legs, settling for being cramped as Kisumi leans back into him.

Haru generally prefers intimacy at length. However, that’s a preference not without exceptions. He wraps his arms around Kisumi and becomes a human pillow with a kind of passive enjoyment, content to flick the television on and watch dramas he doesn’t care for as he runs his fingers through cotton candy hair.


End file.
